Loving you is effortless
by UndergroundSonata
Summary: A love only watched from afar. This is not just about Hinata's infatuation with Naruto... it's about another's adoration of the raven haired Hyuuga. Could Hinata ever pry her eyes from Naruto, to see whats in front of her? Maybe...    full summary inside


**Loving you is effortless**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters/music/plot.

**Summary::** A love only watched from afar. This is not just about Hinata's infatuation with Naruto... it's about another's adoration of the raven haired Hyuuga. Could Hinata ever pry her eyes from Naruto, to see whats in front of her? Maybe... But... how fast would she turn, if said admirer was on his last breath?

_"I-I never realized... just h-how much I c-cared...!"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

A long black haired girl stood in a position, breathing heavily. She had small scrapes all over her and bent weapons were strewn about around her along with logs, that had been clones. Two people jumped down from around her and then came up to her.

"Hinata-chan that was great!" He said with a fanged grin at her. Akamaru barked next to him. She slowly stood back into a normal position, clasping her hands in front of her.

"A-Arigato, Kiba..." She said nervously.

"You have improved since we last trained, Hinata-chan." Shino spoke in his ever calm tone. "You've been training by yourself I know..." He said calmly. She held her hands tighter her face turning a bit red.

"Y-yes..." She said. "I, I still, want to become a splendid ninja." She said and turned to the both of them smiling proudly. She could do that now, she knew she had come a long way. She knew she had improved from how she was before. With Kiba and Shino's help, she had grown very much.

"Hinata-chan you're awesome! You're already a great kunoichi." Kiba said proudly smiling at her. Hinata quickly stepped back her face flushing red at his comment as she looked away smiling slightly.

"Th-Thank you Kiba!" She squeaked out embarrassed.

* * *

He watched her fidget and smile nervously. Thats how she was, most of the time. Sometimes though, she'd smile a bright smile that she would have on to show everyone. Even though, this smile she only put on sometimes when she was alone... or even, with him.

All in all, he felt privileged to see that expression on her. She was so sweet... always worrying and caring, wanting to get stronger. But, she didn't really need to do that... he'd always protect her and do his best to make sure she was safe.

He grinned more as her stomach suddenly growled and her face flushed red again as she quickly looked off to the side nervously. He laughed out.

"Well thats not a good sign! Come on guys, sounds like it's chow time!" He said pumping his fist in the air. Akamaru next to him barked excitedly.

Hinata had her head lowered embarrassed, but she nodded and then gave him and Shino a small smile.

The four of them then began to make their way down to the town to find a small stand or something.

OxOxO

Ahead of him. Kiba suddenly heard loud laughter. He looked up to see the obnoxious blond that everyone knew and loved. Naruto. Though his gaze slowly shifted to Hinata on his right. She was of course looking up with wide eyes at the bright blond. Her face was already turning slightly red.

Kiba looked away for a moment as the three of them came upon Ichiraku ramen stand. Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino were all there. He grinned at the group.

"Hey guys!" He said out cheerfully. They all turned to them and then smiled greeting them.

"Hey Kiba! Are you here for ramen!" Naruto asked in a muffled tone, since his mouth was full of ramen. Kiba grinned and then smacked him on the back.

"Chew your food Naruto!" He said and grinned. "But yea, were here for food!" He said. Shino sat down at the end of the stools next to Shikamaru, while Kiba stayed standing since there was only one seat at the other end, next to Naruto.

"Ne ne, Hinata-chan come sit down here ttebayo!" Naruto called out to Hinata. KIba's grin faltered for a minute as he glanced at his raven haired teammate.

* * *

She had been content with just merely standing off tot he side by Ino, watching everyone else eat. Though when she heard that voice... his voice. She quickly looked up and saw Naruto waving her over. She blinked her eyes widened slightly.

_H-He wants me to sit next to him! _She though, her stomach filling with butterflies.

"..." She was stunned for a moment before he called her name again. She quickly snapped out of it and then nodded. "Y-Yes! Thank you..." She said and then went over and sat next to him, holding her hands in her lap tightly her head downcast as her face was a bright red.

"So Hinata-chan have you been training all day?" Naruto spoke to her. She flinched and then quickly looked at him surprised.

_I... I have to answer him...!_

"A-A-Ahh y-yes, I h-have..." She said lamely. Naruto laughed out.

"You sure do stutter a lot Hinata-chan!" He said grinning before eating his ramen. She blinked and then dropped her head, a small dark cloud looming over her. She only had to answer him! She always messed things up...

* * *

Kiba frowned as Hinata seemed to crash and burn with Naruto, again. He felt a tugging at his heart but then looked up tot he stand owner.

"Can I get two pork ramen's please!" He said and grinned. Hinata looked up to him slightly as he spoke. Hinata liked pork ramen. He glanced at her and grinned. "And please put some extra pork in one of them.

* * *

She stared at her teammate slightly. When he ordered, what she hoped to assume was also her ramen, since she was always so nervous to ask for things herself. Her favorite was pork ramen. So when he said to add in extra pork. She found herself blushing again as she quickly turned away, a tiny smile on her face.

Kiba usually knew how to make her feel better. Something she was glad for, he was basically her best friend, since she found it hard to talk to people, having Kiba on her team causing them to spend so much time together made her less shy around him and Shino.

She loved her teammates, they were the ones who knew her best.

* * *

Thats the first chapter! Sorry if everyones personalities were a bit off . This is my first KibaHina fic ever xD So i'm trying top get into their skins~ I hope you guys liked it though! . I'll add more chapters soon, and try to make them a bit longer each time :3 Reviews please would be helpful ^0^

[[particularly on Kiba's personality xD 3 ]]

~ Sakura Hime


End file.
